A Slight Dilemma
by Kikyous Spirit
Summary: Poor Jaken. He never seems to be noticed by anyone. What began as a normal routine in Jaken's day, it soon ends up leaving Jaken to save his fellow associates. --Chapter 1 re-posted--


**A Slight Dilemma**

            The air seemed thicker that day. To mortals, this may have been a trifle matter, but it was of a lot more importance than one may think.

            "Jaken." Lord Sesshoumaru called me. He must have sensed the abnormality in the air.

            "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" I replied, as I awaited his command. I looked up into my Lord's eyes. They seemed to have a glint of uneasiness in them.

            What was Lord Sesshoumaru dreading so much? It was rare for a demon such as Lord Sesshoumaru to show such a feeble emotion such as fear. I impatiently awaited his response.

            "Jaken." Lord Sesshoumaru finally replied, "I am sure you are aware of the changes that have occurred here," Sesshoumaru paused to glance down at me, "It has come to my concern that this is no ordinary occurrence. I have my suspicions, Jaken. I will look into this matter; take care of Rin while I am absent, understood?"

            Lord Sesshoumaru eyed me suspiciously, and nodded toward Rin, who was standing behind me.

            'Another babysitting job for Jaken.' I thought solemnly, 'Does Master Sesshoumaru trust me with nothing else?'

            I held back a sigh, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

            Lord Sesshoumaru did not respond. He closed his eyes, probably trying to sense where the source of this abnormality was coming from. A few moments passed, before he opened his eyes, and proceeded down toward the eastern part of the forest, his large tail swaying with the wind.

I waited a few moments before I turned to Rin.

"Okay, Rin I—" I stopped, for where the young girl was standing just moment before, she was absent from.

"Where is that girl?" I cried, kicking up a few stray leaves. Swearing, I regained my composure, and began my search for Rin.

"If this is a game," I called, "It's not amusing." I clutched my staff closer to my chest as I ventured eastward--deeper into the woodland. Why children insisted on playing such pointless games was past me.

It seemed as though an hour had passed, and I had yet to find a single clue as to Rins location.

"RIN!" I shout angrily, "Game is over Rin. If we don't get back soon, Lord Sesshoumaru will surely see to my demise." I waited a few moments in hopes that Rin would emerge from behind a tree, but to my dismay, Rin seemed to be nowhere in sight. Hesitantly, I ventured deeper into the forest, smoldering the vegetation that blocked my path.

It was near dusk when I finally stopped and rested atop a nearby log.

'How could Rin be so foolish?' I thought as I rubbed my aching feet, 'Lord Sesshoumaru advised Rin to not wander, yet she insists on doing so!'

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when some shrubbery began to rustle behind me. My ears alert, I turned around, clutching my staff even tighter.

'I shall not be afraid! That is right, there is no need to be afraid, it is probably just the damn girl…' Though if it turned out not to be Rin, I would be sliced in half yet again!

"R-Rin?" I managed to squeak out. I froze as a muffled sound emerged from the bushes. "Rin?" I said, more confidently than the last. I took a deep breath and walked slowly toward the said bush. Once I got within two feet of the shrubbery, I hesitated.

"That muffled voice," I pondered, "was not Rin's…I am almost certain of it."

"Who is this _Rin_ you speak of, toad?" A voice said from within the bushes. It was the same muffled voice I heard earlier.

I stumbled back, caught completely off guard. I aimed my staff in front of me, "W-who are you?" I sputtered, wiping the sweat from my face with my free hand, "S-show y-yourself!"

I heard the muffled voice growl. It seemed to laugh at my current dilemma. "There is no need to be afraid. I have no intention of harming you."

            "R-really?" I eyed the bush suspiciously, for I refused to let my guard down. I have learned throughout many of my adventures with Lord Sesshoumaru, to never be fooled by ones words.

            "You are a demon. I can sense your demonic aura, and I am certain you did not call out to me because you were lonely, and needed a friend." I finished sarcastically.

The bush laughed again, "You're a funny one, toad. Yes, I am a demon. A shrubbery demon, if you will."

It was my turn to laugh, "A shrubbery demon? How comical. I have never heard of such a thing—"

"Though that does not mean I do not exist. Not many have heard of me, for I tend not to make my presence known. Though, I was curious of you, for you seem to be in search of someone."

"Who I am seeking is of no importance to you." I replied. I was still keeping my guard up.

"Perhaps," said the demon, "but perhaps, you are also looking for a young girl?"

If this…'demon', had a face, I would've been sure it would've been smirking right then.

I stayed silent. 'Could this demon be deceiving me? After all, demons in this forest are known for their cunningness and wit. But if this demon wasn't…maybe he knows where Rin ventured off too!'

"…What if I am?" I said casually, still keeping my guard up.

"Well," the demon said, "If the girl I am speaking of, is your lost friend, then I may know where she went."

"Then…" I began slowly, as I brought my guard down, "Will you tell me?"

There was an ominous pause.

"Yes," the demon said, "but at a price."


End file.
